1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus in which a duty ratio of a switching element used for powering a device connected to the power supply apparatus (i.e., providing power to a device connected to the power supply apparatus) is increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interleaved active clamp forward converter is commonly used due to advantages thereof allowing for zero voltage switching of all the switching elements and reducing conduction loss.
However, in the case of an existing circuit, a maximum duty ratio of a switching element used for powering may be limited to 0.5 or less or a driving circuit for switching driving of a secondary side may be overly complex.
Thus, a new interleaved active clamp forward converter overcoming the foregoing shortcomings is required.
Patent document 1 below relates to a full-bridge forward converter, without disclosing a configuration for increasing a duty ratio of a powering switching element.